Midnight Promises
by Ehnvie
Summary: Renesmee is growing up, trying to live a some-what normal life. But when an old family friend arrives and causes a whole bunch of trouble, things may get out of hand.
1. Prolouge

"I'm home!" Bella shouted, throwing her keys down on the table. The stone cottage her family had built for her wedding smelled heavily of wet-dog.

Jacob had been here….

Well, what a surprise.

Bella smirked to herself as she heard feet running towards the kiving room from the kitchen. Around the corner came a beautiful little girl appearing to be about seven years old. She ran smiling straight into Bella's arms.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Mommy, your home!"

The little brunette ran full force into her mothers arms, rubbing her face into Bella's shoulder.  
"Hello, Renesmee." Bella cooed, holding her daughter close, "how was your day, sweetie?'

Renesmee got a huge smile on her face as she gently placed her hands on her mother's face, showing her mother what happened through out the day rather than tell her.

Images flashed through Bella's mind. First was Edward waking her up, which she had been home for. Then was a quick flash of Jacob coming over. The next few images were of Edward and Jacob taking her to the park, then over to Charlies. Tears came to Bella's eyes as she saw the look on her father's face at seeing his half-vampire granddaughter. The images stopped after one last image of Jacob playing with her in their kitchen.

Just as the images stopped, Bella heard two sets of heavy footsteps coming towards the living room from the kitchen, coupled with a set of male voices. From around the corner appeared Edward, Bella's loving husband, and fellow vampire. A huge smile appeared on his face as he saw Bella. His arms were wrapped around her waist in less than a second and his lips landed softly on hers half a second after that. Renesmee started squirming between them, pushing Edward back. As he took a step back, she looked up at him sternly and said "My momma."

Bella and Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the young girl, seeming to make her even more annoyed with her father.

Jacob came around the corner a few moments later. Renesmee started squirming again, this time reaching for Jacob. He came over, chuckling, kissing her on the forehead before turning to Bella. "May I?" he asked humbly, already taking her from her mother's arms without an answer.

Bella didn't fight giving her daughter over, even though it hurt each and every time she chose him over her. Jacob seemed to take notice, and quickly hugged Bella.

"Hey Bells." He said, softly, not wanting to upset his best friend anymore than he already had. "How was hunting with Alice?"

Bella let out a long groan, causing Edward to chuckle again. "That bad, huh?"

Bella groaned again. "She kept getting mad at me for getting blood on my cloths." She concluded, half frustraited with herself.

Edward eyed Bella up and down confused. So did Jacob.

"Um, Bells….What blood?" Jacob asked. "There is none."

"Good job, Captian Obvious." Edward said, slapping him on the back of the head. Renesmee shot him another glare.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. "She made me change my cloths. Apparntly orange clashes with blood red."

Jacob snorted a laugh as Renesmee started sturring. "I think she's hungry." He commented. Edward raised his hand to slap him again, but Jacob ducked out of the way. "I'll go feed her,"

When Jacob was out of the room, Edward grabbed Bella, holding her tightly to him. His demanding lips crashed down ontop of hers, sending a surge of need throughout her body. His body answered, as she felt his erecting against her thigh, begging to be let out.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Against Bella's lips, Edward whispered, "We should get that."

Bella laughed softly, breaking the embrace to enter the front door. A feeling of dread retched in her gut as she reached for the doorknob. As soon as she opened the door, she knew why. A low hiss escaped her lips as she looked at the man wanting entrance into her home.

"Hello to you too, ." The familiar voice boomed.


	2. Chapter One

{Howdie fans! Well, here's the official first chapter! Please rate and comment!}

"So, let me get this straight." Edward said, stressed. "You left your coven…because of my daughter?!"

"Well, not exactly." The blonde vampire muttered. "When I left my coven four years ago, I didn't know what drew me to you, I just knew I had to be here"

"Well, Vladimir." Carsile chimed in. "You know we'd never kick you out. But Renesmee…"

"But Renesmee is off limits!" Edward shouted, trying hard not to strangle the vampire. Jacob shot him a concerned, yet warning look.

"Look, Carsile." Vladimir began. "I understand. But you have to admit, I would make a better mate than that _dog_." He elongated the last word, glaring at Jacob.

In response, Jacob growled deeply. "She's mine old-timer!" It was Edward's turn to give him a warning look.

"I have an idea." Esme chimed in. "How about you all knock off this macho-stuff and let Renesmee decide when she's ready."

Everyone turned to Esme, confused and concerned expressions on their faces.

"Well, it's really no one else's choice but hers. She must follow her heart and be with whom she loves. It may not be either of you. Edward," she said her voice kinder. "I know you're her father and you want to protect her, but she will love who her heart tells her she loves, and you can't change that. If I remember correctly, Charlie still to this day doesn't think your good enough for Bella."

Edward thought on this for a few moments, and then nodded. "I guess no ones ever going to be good enough for her in my eyes."

Esme patted her son on the shoulder. "You're her father, it's understandable."

Edward nodded again, then tenced. "They're home. No one let Nessie or Bella know what's going on. They don't need the stress."

Jasper, who until now had been silently observing the whole thing, spoke up. "You're not very good at hiding things from that wife of yours."

"Shhh!" Edward snapped back as the front door opened. From the entrance came four female voices and one deep male voice all talking animatedly.

"…keeps blood on all her new cloths!"

Bella's chuckle chimed into the living room. "I'm sorry Alice. I've only been at this for eight years,"

Alice whined again. "Exactly!"

A masculine laugh boomed though out the house. "Aw, lay off Alice. It took you nearly a century to get the hang of hunting."

There was a loud sound of a slap, followed by Rosalie's beautiful, but obviously angry, voice. "Stay out of it Emmet."

Renesmee was the first one to enter the living room. Her dark brown hair was now down to her waist, and her eyes were the beautiful brown color Bella's had been before she became a vampire. The young girl appeared to be 14, though she was only eight by human standards. The half vampire seemed to waltz into the room, her brown eyes shimmering as she did. Edward quickly walked over to his daughter.

"Hi sweetie," he said, embracing his daughter. "How was hunting?"

"Fine," she replied, "except Mom got blood on her cloths again. She and Aunt Alice have been fighting the whole way home."

Edward chuckled as Alice, Bella, Emmet, and Rosalie came around the corner, Emmet's arm wrapped tightly around Rosalie's tiny waist. Alice danced over to Jasper, kissing him softly on the cheek. "She got blood on her cloths again." She said, pouting.

Jasper chuckled, kissing Alice softly. Edward let go of Renesmee, who went directly into Jacob's arms, and walked over to Bella. He held her tightly to him as his lips came crashing down on top of hers, demandingly and showing just how much he wanted her. Bella began to kiss him back, then stepped away.

"Hello, _Vlad_." Bella said, rudely.

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Cullen." The Romanian vampire replied, bowing slightly. "How was your hunt"

"Fine." Bella replied, disinterested. She turned back to Edward. "I think we should head home. Renesmee is tired."

"No I'm not." Renesmee replied angrily. Bella shot her daughter a look, and she took the hint. "On second thought, I could use a nap."

Edward smiled warily. "Okay, lets go." Turning to his family he added. "See you tomorrow everyone."

"Bye!" Everyone called as Bella, Renesmee, Edward, and Jacob left.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Well, I don't want him around her!"

Edward stepped back as Bella continued to raise her voice. "He's way too old for her!"

"Technically, he's only twenty-two." Edward said with a sarcastic smile. "And technically, I'm far too old for you."

"That's different." Bella spat, getting annoyed.

"How?" Edward asked chuckling. She was so damn cute when she got flustered.

"Because I was old enough to make that decision for myself, thank you very much. She's technically only eight."

Edward chuckled again. He knew he was winning the argument. "But mentally, she's just as old as you or I."

Bella sighed in defeat. "I guess it's her choice." She said, leaning into him.

"What's who's choice?" Renesmee asked, walking into the stone cottage's living room.

"Nothing dear." Edward said, cooly. His eyes darted to Renesmee's hand, linked with Jacob's. A low growl escaped his throat, causing Jacob to grip her hand tighter. A fire of defiance flared into Jacob's eyes as he glared right back at Edward. Bella and Renesmee got ready to hold them back fromtearing each other apart. Though the two men now got along most of the time, they still had issues.

Renesmee being the biggest.

Edwards body tenced beneth Bella's grip as he let out a warning hiss, this time turning his gaze to his daughter.

Renesmee got the hint, dropping Jacob's hand. He let go of Edward's glare to face Renesmee, who gave him an apologetic smile.

The room was silent for a long moment, broken only when Bella spoke.

"Nessie, hunny." She said softly, "why don't you and Jake go up to your room for a while."

"What!" Edward yelled. Bella just nodded to her daughter and Jacob silently.

Jacob smirked at Edward, took Renesmee's hand again, and lead her up the stairs.


End file.
